Por primera vez
by Zepol
Summary: Pollux y Castor van a tener que irse a un lugar muy lejos de su casa. Su madre dice que es por su seguridad, pero los dos pequeños no están muy contentos con la idea. Aunque cuanto más les cuentas de ese "campamento" más ganas tienen de llegar...


**Disclamer:** Percy Jackson y todo lo relacionado con la saga pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el **reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo"** del foro **El Campamento Mestizo**._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por primera vez<span>**

Siempre solía regañar a los dos pequeños por jugar entre los viñedos, pero en ese momento no podía alegrarse más de que sus hijos le hubieran desobedecido. Abrazó con fuerza a sus niños, que por suerte parecían completamente ilesos. Él ya le había advertido de que esto pasaría pero esperaba que fuese más tarde.

—¿Estáis bien?

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, mirando a su madre con ojos asustados. Estaban cubiertos de tierra y los pantalones de Pollux estaban rotos, pero por lo demás no les había pasado nada.

—¿Qué era eso, mami? ¿Por qué quería hacernos daño ese monstruo?

—¿Has visto cómo se han movido las plantas, mami?

Martha suspiró, y le acarició el pelo a sus dos gemelos, antes de ponerse y pie y darles la mano para llevarlos al interior de la casa con la promesa de tomar chocolate caliente y las preguntas sin contestar. No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar a sus hijos lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había visto desde la ventana de la casa como una criatura monstruosa aparecía en sus viñedos y se dirigía directamente hacia sus hijos. Había gritado y corrido lo más rápido posible hacia ellos, consciente de que aunque llegase hasta allí no había nada que pudiera hacer para proteger a los pequeños. Pero cuando llegó a las plantaciones, las vides ya se habían hecho cargo del monstruo. Y probablemente habían sido sus hijos, de manera inconsciente, quienes habían ordenado a las plantas moverse y crecer para protegerse de la bestia que quería matarlos. Porque claro, aunque nunca se lo había contado, su padre no era un hombre normal y corriente. Era un dios, más concretamente Dionisio, dios del vino. Y el mismo dios le había dicho que algún esto pasaría y entonces tendría que dejar que sus hijos se marcharan de la viña y fueran a vivir con él, a un lugar llamado Campamento Mestizo donde estarían a salvo. Ahora tan solo tenía que contarles todo esto a dos niños de siete años que adoraban vivir en el campo rodeados de vides y que nunca habían pasado una noche fuera de casa.

Al llegar a la casa y sentarse a la mesa de la cocina el miedo había desaparecido de los ojos de Pollux y Castor y le contaban muy emocionados a su madre como habían visto moverse a las vides, mientras esta les preparaba el ansiado chocolate caliente. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Martha se tensaron.

—Quedaos aquí —dijo a sus hijos antes de abandonar la concina para ir a abrir la puerta.

Un muchacho de no más de veinte años, ataviado con una camiseta naranja y que se ayuda de muletas para andar, le miraba muy serio desde el umbral de la puerta. No necesitó echarle un segundo vistazo para saber para qué y de dónde venía.

—Buenas tardes, señora Fields —saludó secamente el chico—. Soy Martin Strickland. Creo que ya sabe a qué he venido.

Martha simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Martin pasase al interior de la casa.

OOO

Como era normal, al principio los niños no se mostraron muy contentos con la idea de tener que irse con un desconocido a un lugar que estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero Martin era bueno con las palabras y tenía una forma de ser que invitaba a la gente a confiar en él. Dionisio verdaderamente debía preocuparse por sus hijos, porque parecía que había enviado al mejor de sus sátiros para guiar a Pollux y Castor hasta el Campamento. Tras algo más de una hora de charla, los dos hermanos estaban completamente ilusionados con la idea de irse con Martin, el cual les había prometido que les contaría muchas más cosas del Campamento Mestizo por el camino. Tan solo les dejó llevar a cada uno una mochila con sus cosas, nada más. Así que después de que su madre revisase que llevaban tan solo lo necesario en las sus respectivas mochilas (tuvo que confiscarle a Polluz dos latas de su zumo de uvas de uvas preferido y a Castor la colección completa de sus cromos de béisbol que pesaban más que el resto de sus cosas todas juntas, aunque dejó que se llevase la armónica que le regaló por su cumpleaños y que la volvía loca cada vez que la tocaba), y de derramar varias lágrimas a la hora de despedirse, los gemelos y Martin salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la linde del bosque que limitaba con los viñedos por el este.

Castor estaba muy nervioso, e iba caminando en silencio. Por el contrario, su hermano no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Martin, y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que este le contaba. Castor tampoco perdía detalle de las palabras del sátiro, cada más impaciente por llegar al Campamento Mestizo. Parecía un sitio genial. Pero entonces algo captó su atención y le hizo romper su silecio.

—¡Un pegaso! —exclamó señalando, con los ojos como platos, al caballo alado de pelaje marrón oscuro que pastaba junto a los árboles. Su guía y protector rió al ver la expresión del niño—. ¿Podemos tocarlo?

—Vais a hacer algo mucho mejor. Vais a volar en él —Martin silbó e inmediatamente otro pegaso, este color canela, apareció volando y aterrizó al lado de su compañero.

Pollux y Castor abrieron la boca asombrados, pero una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, no tardaron ni cinco segundos en acercarse a los caballos alados para acariciarles. Los animales no opusieron resistencia y dejaron que los niños los tocasen. Sin embargo, Martin tenía una misión que cumplir. Debía llevar a los hijos de Dionisio sanos y salvos al campamento mestizo, y cuanto más tiempo pasasen allí fuera más probabilidades había de que un monstruo los encontrase. Así que, sin entretenerse más, ayudó a los dos niños a subir a lomos de uno de los pegasos y él se montó en el otro.

Volar en pegaso era lo más increíble del mundo. Pollux estaba completamente seguro. Más incluso que jugar al escondite entre los viñedos con su hermano y comer uvas sin permiso. El caballo alado se movía muy deprisa pero eso no le impedía ver el paisaje de abajo, las casas, lo coches y a minúsculas personitas moviéndose. Así que, después de aquel paseo, el Campamento Mestizo no le impresionó mucho, aunque no por eso dejaba de gustarle. Los campos de fresas no eran viñedos, pero aún se parecían y eso hacía que se sintiese como en casa. Además de que su hermano también estaba allí. No habría ido allí sino su hermano se hubiese tenido que quedar en casa. Siempre lo había hecho todo con él. De hecho lo primero que hizo al entrar en su cabaña, la que sería su nueva casa y su nuevo hogar, fue colocar sobre la mesa la foto de él, Castor y su madre que siempre había estado en la mesilla de noche de su habitación. Luego, ambos salieron corriendo a ver todo lo que había en el campamento y perderse entre los campos de fresas por primera vez, porque le seguirían muchas más.


End file.
